Fotografía
by Harumaki03
Summary: Erina miró a su (aún a veces se sorprendía con el hecho) esposo un tanto incrédula, no sabía si quería besarlo o golpearlo. Sí, sabía en lo profundo de sí que él no habría permitido que nadie viera esa fotografía y de igual modo se sentía avergonzada por la cantidad de piel que mostraba la misma.


**"Fotografía"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Erina miró a su _(aún a veces se sorprendía con el hecho)_ esposo un tanto incrédula, no sabía si quería besarlo o golpearlo. Sí, sabía en lo profundo de sí que él no habría permitido que nadie viera esa fotografía y de igual modo se sentía avergonzada por la cantidad de piel que mostraba la misma.

 **Nota** : Un **Sorina** , **SouEri** _(como quieran llamarle)_ , bien rápido _(?)_. Tema tomado del ejercicio rápido de escritura que se realizó hace unos días atrás en **"Es De Fanfics"** al que no pude llegar a tiempo para participar pero en fin, el tema que tomé para hacer esto fue " **OTP peleándose por foto comprometedora** ". De antemano, gracias por leer y mis disculpas por el ( _posible_ ) **OOC** ( _lol_ ).

 **-/-/-**

Sōma entró a la habitación reprimiendo un bostezo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, notando que _ella_ estaba sentada en la cama, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándole de forma suspicaz.

—Pensé que estarías dormida —le hizo saber mientras abría el clóset y buscaba una camiseta para dormir. La escuchó responder con un vago " _¡Hmph!_ " y eso _nunca_ era buena señal.

Tomó una camiseta sin mangas y se volvió hacía ella, dejando la toalla descansando sobre sus hombros.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, mirándola un tanto curioso.

—En verdad eres un desvergonzado, Yukihira Sōma —fue lo que salió de los labios de ella, dicho esto procedió a apretar los mismos y luego dedicarle una mirada cargada de reproche—. ¿Puedes explicarme la existencia de e-esta foto? —y alzó su móvil con la mano un tanto temblorosa para que él viera la imagen en cuestión.

Sōma no podía tener un rostro más confundido como en ese momento. No podía imaginar que tan grave era la fotografía que la tenía enojada y qué tenía que ver consigo.

Secando una de sus sienes de forma distraída se acercó hasta ella, examinó la fotografía y entonces la miró a ella directamente mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Es una foto muy bonita —alabó él sonriendo al fin de forma traviesa, provocando que una de las cejas de ella temblara y su mirada se tornara más inquisitiva.

—¡E-eso no…! —ella volvió el móvil hacia sí, mirando la fotografía de nuevo, sintiendo otro rubor subirle por el cuello como cuando la había visto por vez primera, minutos atrás.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron uno junto al otro mientras examinaba la foto—. Eres tu durmiendo —se encogió de hombros totalmente despreocupado.

Ella le miró, incrédula, ¡pero que coraje! Miró la fotografía otra vez, que no era más que ella dormida con su cabello desparramado en la almohada, con una camiseta que _evidentemente_ no era suya por lo amplia que le quedaba, dejando a la vista su clavícula, parte de la piel de su pecho y mostrando parcialmente sus muslos, pues la camiseta le cubría hasta poco menos de la mitad de ellos.

—¡Estoy prácticamente desnuda! —espetó—. Además, ese no es el caso, ¡¿cuándo tomaste esa foto?! —exclamó ella, airada.

Sōma se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba la toalla sobre los mismos, poniendo un gesto un tanto pensativo.

—En verdad, estas bastante cubierta —señaló él, algo distraído —si la hubiese tomado antes de que te ducharas ese día… —empezó, con una sonrisa maliciosa que provocó que ella le pegará en un hombro—. ¡Ow! —se quejó con fingido tono de dolor.

—¡P-pervertido!

El pelirrojo acarició su nuca y suspiró mientras sonreía tenuemente.

—La tomé aquella vez que te quedaste en mi habitación de la Estrella Polar en nuestro tercer año —ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no esperando que fuera a decirle en verdad—. Recuerdo que entré a la habitación hablándote de que la tormenta seguiría y te vi así —sus ojos brillaban ante el recuerdo —simplemente no pude resistirme —se encogió de hombros —hasta dormida eres increíblemente fotogénica —se inclinó otro poco y depositó un beso en su sien.

Ella lo recordaba y Sōma podía decir que ella ya sabía exactamente a qué día se refería por como el rubor se había intensificado en sus mejillas. Durante el tardío florecer de su noviazgo ambos habían experimentado mucho y no sólo con la comida.

 _Ese día_ había sido uno de aquellos en los que habían explorado un poco más el uno del otro.

Sōma se enderezó y llevó la toalla hasta el baño mientras se colocaba la camiseta sin mangas en un movimiento rápido.

—T-tú… —ella lo siguió con la mirada, con la garganta reseca—. ¿Acaso tu…? —negó con su cabeza. Él no habría sido capaz, ¿o si?—. No estabas con esta foto para arriba y para abajo, ¿v-verdad? —inquirió ella, viendo que el subía a la cama y se mantuvo a gatas en la misma.

—Claro que andaba con ella para todos lados, ¿te has visto? —y señaló el móvil con la cabeza acercándose más a ella—. ¿Has visto lo adorable —dejó un beso en su cuello —y sexy que te ves? Yo me la pasaba mirándola para asegurarme que no estaba soñando —beso una de las mejillas calientes de ella —especialmente cuando estuviste fuera de la academia visitando el restaurante de ese chef inglés por dos semanas —añadió con algo de sorna.

Erina mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose molesta y halagada en medidas iguales.

¿Y si en ese entonces alguien hubiese visto esa foto? Ella, la princesa Nakiri Erina no habría podido seguir viviendo si alguien más la hubiese visto en tales fachas.

—¡¿Y si alguien la veía?! —espetó, mirándole con mezcla de consternación y reproche.

Lo vio pasarse la lengua por su labio inferior antes de responder.

—¿Crees que habría dejado que eso sucediera? —inquirió, alzando una ceja—. Ya tenía bastante con tu club de fans —negó con su cabeza —jamás habría permitido que nadie viese ese lado tuyo que sólo yo conozco en totalidad —depositó un beso en su frente—. Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste a esa foto? La tengo protegida en una carpeta especial en la nube de almacenamiento —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú me la enviaste hace un rato —le enseñó el _link_ que le había enviado a través de la aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

El murmuró un vago " _oh_ " y asintió quedamente.

—Debí enviartela por error —flexionó sus hombros —iba a enviarte la fotografía de los invitados a la próxima Elección de Otoño —vio que ella seguía mirándole con suspicacia—. ¿Qué?

Erina miró a su _(aún a veces se sorprendía con el hecho)_ esposo un tanto incrédula, no sabía si quería besarlo o golpearlo. Sí, sabía en lo profundo de sí que él no habría permitido que nadie viera esa fotografía y de igual modo se sentía avergonzada por la cantidad de piel que mostraba la misma, sin incluir que estaba toda despeinada y…

Y él le quitó el móvil de las manos, haciéndolo a un lado mientras buscaba los labios de ella con dulzura.

—¿Quieres discutir por esa foto? —murmuró contra los labios de ella.

—¿Ya no estábamos en ello? —replicó Erina, mordiendo el labio inferior de Sōma, haciéndole emitir un gemido bajo y ronco.

—Uh-uh —negó él —es algo más como tú halagada y enojada a la vez por el descubrimiento de dicha foto y haciéndomelo saber, que discutir en sí —la escuchó reír mientras sus labios vagaban por su cuello de cisne.

—Si esa foto saliese a la luz… —le amenazó ella.

El alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a esos ojos amatistas que adoraba.

—Nadie puede hacer alarme de eso. Erina, estamos casados —dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo y ella aún no lo notara—. Y puedo tomar todas las fotos que quiera de ti y viceversa. Me gusta ver tus fotos cuando estamos separados —admitió, mordiendo la esquina de su labio inferior.

Ella trago en seco. Él tenía un punto.

—Pero es evidente que en esa foto… —lo vio suspirar y negar con su cabeza.

—Si estas alarmada por esa foto, no quiero imaginar como estarías si vieras la carpeta completa —vio que ella abría sus ojos con estupefacción y él rió con muchas ganas.

—¡Demando que m-me muestres esa carpeta! —espetó Erina, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados, no queriendo imaginar que otras _terribles_ fotos podría haber tomado el pelirrojo cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Sōma la miró, con aquella sonrisa pequeña y cargada de confianza que le caracterizaba y sus dorados ojos teñidos con un brillo algo burlón.

—Claro, claro —se acomodó en la cama junto a ella, no sin antes dejar el móvil de Erina sobre su mesita de noche—. Lo haré con gusto —la tomó de la mano y tironeo suavemente hasta que ella quedara sobre sí —siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo —subió y bajo sus cejas, pícaro.

Bien, le alegraba que él cediera sin más, sucedía poco, pero…

Espera, ¿q-qué?

—Y-yo no-

—Te vi mirando una foto mía, donde estaba boca abajo, solo con bóxers mientras dormía —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y Erina **no** iba a preguntar cuando la había visto mirando la foto ni mucho menos. Y de nada le valía negar la existencia de dicha foto porque su sonrojo al saber a qué foto se refería la delataba.

E indudablemente, aquella era una de sus fotos favoritas de él. Porque aunque ella no lo dijera en voz alta, también le gustaba mirar sus fotografías cuando estaban lejos el uno del otro.

—Eres detestable —le hizo saber ella, apartando unos mechones de la frente masculina.

—Tú eres adorable —le dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Entonces, ¿nada de compartir carpetas secretas? —una de sus manos se había posado en su cintura y la otra acunaba el rostro femenino.

—Disculpa, ¿de qué carpetas hablas? —musitó ella haciéndose la desentendida, mientras Sōma reía ante el descaro de esa mujer.

—Bien, nada de compartir carpetas secretas entonces —rió, viendo que ella apartaba la vista de sí, en un puro despliegue de vergüenza y timidez que hacían que solo quisiera ver más de ese lado de ella.

Rayos, esa mujer iba a ser la muerte de sí.

—¿Q-qué tanto miras? —balbuceó ella en voz baja, mirándole de reojo.

Sōma mantenía una sonrisa casual en sus labios mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—A ti —dijo sin rodeos —y lo terriblemente linda que te ves sonrojada —ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Su esposo cabeza hueca era _imposible_ , en serio. Así ella no podía mantener la compostura, ¡ni siquiera pudo decir todo lo que quiso respecto a la foto!

Sintió que él depositaba un beso en su coronilla y que la mano que antes había estado en su rostro ahora acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

—¿Estamos en paz? —lo escuchó preguntar, su voz un tanto amortiguada por tener sus labios presionados a la coronilla de ella.

—Por ahora —respondió ella, decidiendo dejar el asunto de lado por el momento.

Sōma lo dejo estar, su esposa siempre tenía que tener la última palabra y _cedería_ _ **por esta vez**_ _._

—Ya que estamos, ¿me dejas tomarte una foto similar a esa, justo ahora? —dijo con un ligero tono bromista.

—¡SŌMA! —exclamó ella, alzando la cabeza rápidamente para mirarle con ojos fieros y mejillas ruborizadas.

 _O tal vez_ _ **no**_ _._

 **—Fin—**

Empecé a escribir esto en la madrugada de hoy y, no sé qué rayos escribí, en serio lol. Tengo como 8-9 borradores sobre historias cortas de **SnS** y hago una desde cero, _fantástico_ u_u.

Como mencioné en la nota de arriba el tema fue tomado del ejercicio rápido de escritura que se realizó hace unos días atrás en el Facebook de **"Es De Fanfics"** al que no pude llegar a tiempo para participar pero me resultó bastante productivo poder tener algún tema del cual escribir y de los temas expuestos, el que escogí fue **"OTP peleándose por foto comprometedora** ".

No sé qué tan bien o mal maneje esto. No creo que **Erina** encontrando una foto tal haya lanzado lámparas hacia el pelirrojo, pero como tal, tampoco creo que se hubiese quedado callada, habría demandado respuestas, jaja.

Como notarán, aquí ellos están años luz de todo lo que está sucediendo en el manga y ni quise hacer mención a ello. Trataré de hacer algo más sobre ellos basados en los temas que propusieron en **"Es De Fanfics"** u otra cosa pero no prometo nada ( _?_ ). Sin más, espero que puedan disfrutar de este pequeño escrito hecho, eso sí, con mucho cariño para el _fandom_ :D.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Agosto 19, 2017.**_


End file.
